Ptolemy Nikolaidis
|kanji=プトレマイオスニコライディス |romanji=''putoremaiosu nikoraidisu'' |alias= First Rook Ptolemy the Great |race= Human (former) Demon |gender= Male |age= over 40s |height= 5'10" (179 cm) |weight= 187 lbs (85 kg) |eyes= white |hair= red |blood type= |affiliation= Manus Zeref |previous affiliation= Alexandrapolis |occupation= Mage Warlord (former) |previous occupation= |team= Inner Circle |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Pergrande |status= |relatives= |magic= Negative Light Magic |weapons= Double-handed Axe}}Ptolemy Nikolaidis (プトレマイオスニコライディス; putoremaiosu nikoraidisu), or Ptolemy the Great, was once a ferocious warlord who conquered and ruled the far country of Alexandrapolis with an iron fist. Stripped by his empire and enslaved for years by Zoldeo, he was turned into a demon by Anand's magic, and now serves Manus Zeref as the First Rook of the Inner Circle. Appearance Befitting his new demonic essence, Ptolemy forsook his human shape years ago. His fairy tall and broad figure is clothed in a greek-ish, coppered armor, with ample shoulder braces similar to disks. He wears an open helmet bearing a v-shaped visor and several vents on top of his head; its peak consists of a brass arrowhead sided with two large wings. Those vents emit a stream of flames fueled by magical power, which forms an elongated, fiery mane. Ptolemy has vents also on the upper side of his breast plate and on his groin. His pubic protection is rather asymmetric, consisting of a angular plate which almost reach his left thigh. Ptolemy's armor doesn't cover his hands, his stomach, and both his right leg and arm. Ptolemy's skin is now of a deep, black color; on the uncovered parts of his body he has several deck circle-shaped marks, bearing great resemblance to Manus Zeref symbols, which glow of powerful purple light. Though those traits are uncanny, it is Ptolemy face that underwent the most unnatural changes: his eyes are identical to his body marks, being stylized suns drawn of his face, showing no pupil or sclera. His mouth bears a similar transformation, having become a chalk- like sketch with sharp teeth, deformed by an incessant grin. When Ptolemy externs his magical power, his skin is cut through a flow of magical energy, giving it blue dye tint and marking is face with extremely thin white line; its eyes and mouth shine as well. Very few images are left of Ptolemy's human years, with only few statues and scrapped paints survived after the fall of his domain. However, in a remaining bust he is shown to be a rather muscular man, with long, flowing hair. He sported a spiked gladiator's helmet, which left is face wide open, except for his chin. On said helmet are represented several tear like drops, the national symbol of Alexrandapolis. Ptolemy weared a large, greek cape and metallic wristbands; he also held a broadsword on the pommell. Personality Background Magic and Abilities Synopsis Quotes Trivia *Ptolemy Nikolaidis is based on Pharos Hercules from the manga Yumekui Merry. *''Ptolemy ''comes from the Greek ''Ptolemaios, ''which means "warlike" or "son of war". It also the name of Ptolemy I Soterof, a Macedonian General under who fought under Alexander the Great's command and became Pharaoh in 305 BC. He founded a dinasty which ruled on Egypt during the Hellenistic period, until Rome conquered in 30 BC. Ptolemy's surname derives from a greek chess-grandmaster. Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tabor gorilla